The Key of Power : Just Sungmin for Kyuhyun
by Lee Sanghyun
Summary: Cukup tiga hal yang bisa menggambarkan alasan dibalik ketergantungan Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin/ Boys Love/ KyuMin Fic/ DLDR


**The Key of Power : Just Sungmin for Kyuhyun**

.

.

.

KyuMin fanfiction

Rate T

Boys Love

Romance

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah satu-satunya pair yang ada di hati saya, mereka menjadi alasan bagi saya untuk menuangkan ide tentang kisah-kisah mereka. FF ini, murni milik Lee Sanghyun.

.

.

.

_The greater B's dependency on A, the greater the power A has over B_

_._

_._

Kenapa hanya ada Sungmin bagi Kyuhyun ?

.

.

**_Important_**

Teriakan fans sudah menjadi hal yang biasa ditemui saat mereka berada di bandara. Seperti biasa, dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya dan mata yang masih mengantuk, Kyuhyun tetap melenggang melewati fans yang berteriak histeris meng elu-elu kan dirinya. Jepretan blitz kamera yang menyilaukan membuatnya menyipitkan mata, namun hal itu tak mengurangi focus perhatiannya akan seseorang yang harus selalu ada dalam jangkauannya.

Seperti sebuah system yang di setel otomatis. Kyuhyun akan berjalan di belakang tak jauh dari Sungmin, menjaga dan mengiringinya, mengawasi sang kekasih hati dan memastikan bahwa Sungmin baik-baik saja. Atau jika Kyuhyun harus berada di depan, dia akan membiarkan Sungmin berpegang padanya dan mengikuti langkahnya. Membimbing dan membuka jalan bagi Sungmin untuk keluar dari hiruk pikuk suasana di bandara, yang Kyuhyun tahu keramaian itu dapat membuat Sungmin tidak nyaman.

Dan ketika Kyuhyun mendapati Sungmin berada jauh di depannya, Kyuhyun akan mempercepat langkahnya agar dapat menyusul Sungmin dan berjalan berdampingan bersamanya. Hingga ia mengabaikan irama langkah kaki yang tiba-tiba tidak stabil dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Beruntung manager hyung membantunya.

Namun Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Yang terpenting ia ada dekat bersama Sungmin dan itu membuat hatinya kembali tenang. Dengan sedikit sentuhan pada lengannya, Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun memiliki kesempatan untuk memperpendek jarak dirinya dengan Sungmin

'_Jangan terlalu jauh, aku khawatir tak bisa menjangkaumu' _

'_Aku tidak akan apa-apa' _

'_Tidak, karena kau penting bagiku, jadi aku akan selalu ada untukmu' _

Dan sudut bibir Sungmin akan naik sedikit, lalu pipinya akan menghangat mendapati perhatian kecil dari kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun pernah memberi tahunya, KyuMin adalah airport couple. Hm, Sungmin suka julukan itu.

.

.

**_Scarce_**

Kyuhyun mencoba mendekat dan berusaha menghibur Sungmin agar senyum indah itu dapat dilihatnya, saat Sungmin berada dalam kondisi yang tidak baik sewaktu menjemput kepulangan Kangin dari wajib militer.

.

Kyuhyun akan secara otomatis ikut tertawa saat ia melihat Sungmin mentertawakan sesuatu. Fokusnya bukan ada pada 'sesuatu' itu, tapi tawa indah Sungmin yang membuatnya ikut mengembangkan bibirnya.

.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya lebar saat melihat Sungmin dengan trampilnya memutar tongkat memperlihatkan aksi Martial Arts nya. Dan decak kagum akan Kyuhyun lontarkan saat Sungmin melayang indah dengan luwes memperlihatkan keahliannya dalam bela diri Taekwondo. Kyuhyun akan mengagumi diri seorang Lee Sungmin, bahwa hyung manisnya, adalah sosok yang sangat tangguh dan kuat.

.

Kyuhyun akan mengalihkan pandangannya saat Sungmin mulai beraksi nakal dengan memamerkan bokong bulatnya di stage. Dan Kyuhyun memilih memejamkan matanya saat Sungmin tidak tanggung-tanggung menunjukkan aegyo yang mampu membuat siapapun menjerit saking gemasnya. Namun berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, alasan yang dimilikinya adalah dia sedang berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak melakukan hal nekat dengan menyeret Sungmin menuju ruang ganti.

.

Kyuhyun pun tidak akan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok seorang Lee Sungmin yang sedang bergelung hangat dalam pelukannya. Menutup mata foxy nya dan mengeluarkan dengkuran halus menandakan bahwa Sungmin berada dalam kondisi tidur yang sangat nyaman. Kyuhyun dengan setia akan menyanyikan lullaby dan mengecup kedua mata Sungmin sebelum dirinya ikut terlelap ke alam mimpi.

.

Pandangannya intens menatap Sungmin yang tengah memetik gitar di sampingnya. Hanya berdua, di kamar hangat mereka. Dengan cahaya lilin dan tirai jendela yang terbuka. Memperlihatkan indahnya langit malam yang menaunginya, ditambah dua gelas wine dan botol yang isinya sudah berkurang setengah. Kyuhyun bernyanyi hanya untuk Sungmin.

'_Cause you bring out the best in me, like no one else can do, that's why I'm by your side, that's why I love you~~~'_

Sungmin tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun –setelah meletakkan gitarnya- dan mengecup bibir tebal yang selalu melantunkan kalimat cinta untuknya.

'CUP'

_'Jeongmal Sarangheyo, Cho Kyuhyun'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, mengecup pipi, hidung dan dahi Sungmin.

_'Kau tak ada duanya, Lee Sungmin. Maka dari itu, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku'_

_._

_._

**_Nonsubtitutable_**

Kyuhyun merasa sangat hampa. Malam dimana ia tak mendapati kehangatan yang biasa melingkupinya. Sungmin hyungnya yang berada di Jepang, membuatnya lagi-lagi –mau tak mau- harus terlelap seorang diri.

Dan ia benar-benar marah saat sang manager dengan seenaknya mengatakan bahwa salah satu dari mereka bisa pindah ke kamar Yesung yang kosong. Usaha keras telah dilakukannya. Kyuhyun yang lebih muda seharusnya menempati kamar Yesung yang lebih kecil, tapi ia tak mau mengalah, membuat Sungmin harus meladeni kekonyolan bermain gunting-batu-kertas.

Dan saat pada akhirnya Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin membiarkan sebagian barang-barangnya berada di kamar mereka. Dan Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mengganti papan bertuliskan 'KyuMin's Room' di pintu kamar itu.

.

Bagi Kyuhyun, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Sungmin, apalagi dalam urusan kenyamanannya untuk tidur. Kyuhyun akan memilih sebisa mungkin duduk disamping Sungmin saat ia berada di dalam van, atau meminta manager untuk memesankan tiket pesawat yang menempati posisi duduk bersebelahan dengan Sungmin.

'_Tuan, pesawat akan segera lepas landas, mohon pakai sabuk pengaman anda'_

'_Ah, nona, dia tertidur, biar aku saja yang membantu memakaikannya'_

Dan Kyuhyun kemudian akan membenarkan posisinya untuk dapat bersandar di bahu kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dirinya di cermin, kemudian ia mengelap lehernya dengan handuk basah. Dilihatnya dari pantulan cermin Sungmin memasuki ruang ganti dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Sungmin hyung"

Sungmin menoleh sebentar. Kemudian ia duduk di depan cermin, membelakangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun melangkah mendekat, menarik kursi untuk ia duduki, dan ia memutar kursi Sungmin agar menghadap ke arahnya. Kemudian menariknya, mempersempit jarak mereka.

"Tolong, jangan fikirkan apapun" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam.

"Hm?"

"Fanservice tadi"

Sungmin tersenyum dengan sedikit dipaksakan.

"Maafkan aku, posisiku sulit, aku tak bisa begitu saja menghindar dari Siwon hyung"

Sungmin mengangguk, ia tahu bagaimana situasinya tadi. Penolakan fanservice bisa jadi menyinggung Siwon jika Kyuhyun melakukannya.

"Tolong jangan fikirkan apapun. Ya?"

Tatapan lembut Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm….maaf ya Kyu, aku masih saja seperti ini, tidak mudah memahami keadaan"

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan meminta maaf! Justru aku…...lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa membuatmu bersedih"

Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Sungmin, kemudian meremasnya lembut, dan membawanya menuju bibir untuk dikecupnya.

"Kau tahu, seorang Lee Sungmin, selalu menjadi arah berfikir dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya, dan apa akibat dari kelakuannya. "

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya "Katakan dengan lebih sederhana. Apa pendidikan master membuatmu menjadi penemu sebuah teori?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin sudah mulai mau bercanda dengannya.

"Intinya, Cho Kyuhyun telah dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh Lee Sungmin. Kini, Cho Kyuhyun sudah sangat bergantung pada Lee Sungmin. Tidak bisa, jika itu bukan Lee Sungmin. Kau tau kenapa? "

Sungmin menggeleng pelan

"Karena Lee Sungmin…..penting…..langka…..dan tak tergantikan"

Sungmin tersenyum manis, kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat dirinya terasa sangat istimewa. Kemudian Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya, dan Sungmin membawa dirinya bersandar penuh dalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun.

'_Terimakasih Cho Kyuhyun, karena hanya mencintaiku'_

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Pak dosen, maafkan saya. Materi bab POWER dan DEPENDENCY ini melekat hebat dalam ingatan saya dengan versi KyuMin.

Hihihihihi

Okelah, hasil karya dadakan karena ingin melihat reaksi dari publish nya FF ini.

Let's we see.

**By : Lee Sanghyun**


End file.
